Datei:JBB 2014 4tel-Finale 1 4 - Laskah vs. EnteTainment (prod. by Syte)
Beschreibung Laskah : www.facebook.com/laskahmusic Syte Beats : www.facebook.com/pages/Syte/394881827220554 Lyrics: Ey Entetainment dicker übertrieben krasse Idee für deine missgebildete Fresse 'ne Maske zu nehm'n deine Mom nahm Heroin beim Eisprung denn wenn du dich demaskierst denken sie du trägst dadrunter 'ne Halloweenverkleidung Ente du warst nur das Mobbingopfer in den Klassen der, den die Fotzen oftmal sitzen lassen, nicht beachten deine Spitznam'n kannte fast ganz Bremerhaven, sie nannten dich Penisnase, Käseschwarte, du warst übersäht mit Warzen und so dachte sich der Mongoloid ich werd' Rapper, denn jeder hat 'ne zweite Chance verdient dein Künstlername war dann Erkan Spitten doch wurdest dann beim VBT disqualifiziert, weil hier keiner meinte "er kann spitten" und deshalb dann 'nen Imagewechsel machte denn daraufhin suchte sich der Schmock im Internet 'ne Maske guck mal plötzlich war er so wie sie, rappte über Drogendeals Koka zieh'n, Ente fühlte sich stärker als Holyfield sie meinten das ist echt zu mies, hör auf doch 1 Jahr später flog der Penner gegen Diverse raus und glaub mir, alles wiederholt sich, denn Ente dachte sich er wird Fame wenn er Julien mal 'ne Qualifikation schickt doch dem war nicht so, denn der Wichser liefert nie was ab, mit seiner Quali hat er's nicht mal ins Turnier geschafft eigentlich ist jede Zeile von dir nichtig denn du rappst was ein und zeigst uns wer du nicht bist 2x Hook: wer kickt, wenn er an's Mic stept, nur Fakeshit? - Entetainment !!! wer will, von dem Preisgeld, ein Facelift? - Entetainment !!! sag mal wer ist keinmal down, mit mehr als einer Braut? wer sieht selbst mit Maske derbe scheisse aus? - Entetainment !!! Part2: 2014 herzlichen Glückwunsch du bist im JBB ich dacht' ich seh' nicht mehr richtig als das Turnier begann Ente will jetzt ohne Rückrunden das Schotter seh'n Julien was ist los aufmal hast du ein Herz für Tiere man das wird zu viel verdammt, ich check's jetzt ein bisschen was Männer nicht so tun, wenn sie ein wegstecken müssen denn das Ente 'ne Fotze ist, Julez, erwähnt sogar sie selbst denn 'ne männliche Ente heißt nunmal Erpel du Shemale mach kein auf Heroticker bitch denn du wickelst nur das Geschäft ab, weil du ein Babysitter bist so bekommt das Wort "braune" bei dir 'ne ganz andere Bedeutung denn der Fetischpenner lässt sich gerne anscheißen von Bräuten ich paff' Haze und mache Paper klar Entetainment ist nur der, der 4 verfickte Euro macht bei Blazing Star schwachsinn er ist totsicher so saubroke er schmeißt 10 Cent in Merkur, macht 5(ct) Gewinn und fragt dann seinen Homie "soll ich raushol'n?" ey du bist pleite und hast alles verkackt du bist das absolute Gegenteil von Dagobert duck setz' deine Maske doch ab, solangsam hab' ich es satt und deshalb fick ich dich jetzt einfach mit der Wahrheit du Spasst guck denn verbal steck ich meinen Schwanz gekonnt in Ente und fick ihn quer durch alle Kontinente kein Plan man was es über dich noch so gab doch ich spitte einfach weiter, weil ich Bock drauf hab' 2x Hook Part3: Ey ich bin übermotiviert, ich bin so krank on fire hol' den Titel, währenddessen hängst du Julien an den Eiern lass noch etwas saufen auf dein enTe des Turniers, denn ich hab' gehört mit Alk lässt sich 'ne Ente gut flambier'n du bist kein Entertainer, du bist nicht so unterhaltsam wie deine mom, denn sie schluckt für ihr'n Unterhalt, Sam'n, doch keiner kann die Schlampe leiden und am Hals hab'n trotzdem muss sie jeden Monat mit ihr'm Unterleib zahl'n guck er stellt sich mit 30 Jahren immernoch vor die Canoncam er rappt nur Scheisse, aber fühlt sich wie der deutsche Eminem und ist dann wie ein Spasstiker am gestikulier'n plus bei beef, will dieser Asi immer telefonier'n er will, mit Sprachfehlern, Rapper sein, den er dann, mit seiner whacken Quali, tuschiert, der Typ hat garkein schlechtes Mic das Hier ist nix, nur dein Leben my Man und jetzt such' dir doch einen Strick man und geh dich erhäng'n Kategorie:Videos